


if he fits, he sits

by merelyans



Series: Catboys AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Daichi, M/M, and if you aren't you're wrong, box!!!!!, everyone is in love with Daichi, it's a catboy in a box!!!!!, what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans
Summary: It's all the damn box's fault.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Catboys AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	if he fits, he sits

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of HQ Catboy Week
> 
> Prompt: Soft | **Boxes**

Daichi knows that the goddamn box isn’t for him. He knows that the box is just a vessel to carry their new chair, Hajime having ordered all new furniture to try and lure a new roommate to help pay the rent. He knows the goddamn box is going to be thrown out by the end of the week when the garbage truck comes. He’s better than this. He’s better than wanting to get into the box.

But can he fit in the box? 

No. No. Stop. He can’t fit in the box. It’s just a box for a new chair, he definitely cannot fit. The box is too small. It’s… yes it’s too small. Tall, maybe even too tall, but definitely too small in width. 

But is it?

What if he can fit in the box? What if he gets in the box and it fits perfectly around him? The thought sends pleasant shivers up his spine.

He sits down in the new chair, the chair bigger than he expected. He stares. Damn box. If the chair is bigger than he expected, and there’s extra room that was once filled with air pillows, then in theory, the box should be bigger than he thought, right?

So, _in theory,_ and _only_ in theory, he can fit inside the box.

But he’s better than that, and Hajime will be back any minute now from walking the rest of the trash down to the disposal area. He shouldn’t risk it, the box isn’t worth the shame of Hajime finding him hiding in a box. He gets off the chair, cringing at the fur he’s already shed on it from his tail, and walks up to the box.

No, there’s no way he’ll fit in the box. The box is too tall, definitely too tall, so how would he even get into it? He could flip it over, crawl in when it’s on its side. He could try to swing his leg up, but that might create more problems then solve them, so that one’s out. He looks around for a way to get up, and swishes his mouth back and forth. 

_If_ he was going to get into the box, what would be the best way?

The coffee table doesn’t support his weight, and there’s two recently repaired legs that remain as testament to that. He could get up on the new chair to get in, but he’s already gotten fur all over it, and if he breaks it, Hajime will get angry, and Daichi doesn’t get paid for his miniscule editing job until next week. No, he needs something else. He could get up on the couch and go from there, but there’s a small chance it’s too low.

But it’s worth trying, right? 

He looks at the box and shakes his head. Damn box. He’s better than this. He doesn’t need to get into the damn box. He doesn’t need to fit inside the box. But then again, can he fit? Is he small enough to fit inside the box? Can he compress himself enough to fit inside?

It’s definitely worth trying. 

Daichi drags the box over to the couch and steps up onto one of the cushions, examining the box from above. It certainly looks wide enough now that he’s up here and staring down at it, and it’s definitely tall enough for him to crouch down in. So he should fit, right?

His weight shifts on the cushion, and he surveys it again. He should be able to fit. He should. There’s no way he can’t fit if he just tucks in a little. He swings his leg up and misses the opening, kicking the box over. It falls over with a crash, and Daichi skitters off of the couch, preparing for the end.

Everything settles out, he realizes that everything’s fine, and he picks the box back up, stepping up on the armrest. He sucks in a short breath as it creaks under his weight but doesn’t budge, nods to himself, and tries again, fully committing to the jump. His legs breach the top, and he lands inside, the top of the box high enough to reach his chest. He looks around, smiling in victory, and nods to himself.

_He’s in the box._

He spins around, trying to find the best course of action to sit down. Can he sit down? Or does he have to stand in the box? Now that he’s in it, there’s more legroom than he expected, and he crouches down, head dipping below the rim, his legs kicking out a little bit to allow for him to make contact with the ground.

And he does. He most certainly fits.

He pulls in his legs a little more, and it might be a bit of a tight squeeze, but he most certainly fits inside of the box. There, question answered, curiosity satisfied, choked down, hidden deep inside him, and now, he can get out of the box before Hajime comes back. But… the box is actually kinda comfortable. It’s tall enough to create the perfect amount of shade, warm like the morning’s first beams of sunshine, and there’s nothing in the house that’s so small and secure but still bright and warm.

He can stay in it for another minute, but not a minute more. Just… wow, this is nice. He likes this. He could get used to sitting in this box with its high walls, maybe put a blanket inside to make it even warmer. That would do away with the cardboard smell, too, which would be good.

The door opens, and Daichi’s blood runs cold, his eyes going wide.

Great. Just great. Damn box. It’s the damn box’s fault. Hajime is going to tease him and it’s all the stupid box’s fault. 

“Daichi?” Hajime calls out, his voice going from questioning to concerned. “Where are you?”

Daichi doesn’t dare move. He holds his legs close to his chest, his tail starting to throb under the weight of his body, heart pounding in his chest as his human draws near.

“Oh man, there’s already fur on the chair,” Hajime laughs, and Daichi relaxes a little. “Marked it as your own and then bolted, did you?”

Relaxing makes the box rustle.

“...Daichi?” Daichi remains still, holding his breath. The human approaches, his head peering over the top of the box, concern melting into pure amusement as Daichi’s ears flatten into his hair. Hajime smiles the biggest smile he’s smiled in a long time. “Oh my god.”

“What,” Daichi looks up, making his pupils big and innocent, trying to act like this is the most normal thing in the world.

Hajime’s lips quiver, “That is so goddamn cute. Oh my god. Look at you! You’re adorable!”

“No I’m not,” He scowls. “I’m just sitting in a box. Normal things, you know how it is.”

“Oh my god you’re sitting in a box,” Hajime gets out his phone and starts to take photos, Daichi’s ears starting to twitch in annoyance. 

“I am,” He turns defensive, and Hajime breaks out into louder laughter.

“Oh my god, how did you get in there? Can you even get out?”

“I can,” He says through gritted teeth, knowing all too well that he most definitely cannot get out on his own without knocking the box over, but Hajime doesn’t need to know that.

“You’re so precious,” Hajime swoons, and Daichi swears he’s never seen Hajime’s eyes sparkle so fully. “Oh my god, I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Daichi coils his tail around himself, the end flicking back and forth in annoyance. He smiles to himself at the words, playing with the tufts of fur, “Just promise me you won’t get rid of my damn box.”


End file.
